The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Aniak’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Lokon, not patented. The cultivar Aniak was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Lokon in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in November, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since the spring of 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.